


Gut Full of Blood

by ginwhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, F/M, Mention of sex, jasper and alice in love (which is a warning all of its own lmao), jasper finding bella hot for more than a couple reasons, vampire drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: Jasper loves his wife. Sometimes it's not enough.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Gut Full of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> drabble. not beta'd.

_Jasper loves his wife._

He loves the solid pull of her forefinger around his own, the memory of a backlit diner held between their chilled palms. He loves the way her eyebrows press together with their gelled charcoal silhouette, leaving all words unspoken but understood. He loves how she kicks up her voice an octave when she wants something, the way she begs isn’t begging at all— but a ploy to follow her in and out of a swinging door.

Jasper has loved Alice everyday since that rainy morning in Philly. The clouds an ice pick at his resolve, the smell dampening the leech of cut grass and fresh asphalt. In their place the drum of continuous heartbeats vibrating around his skull and into his chest. His skin forming a fortieth layer of quills at the sound of thunder. 

Her smile was spilt blood on a veiled backdrop. Her teeth hidden just slightly behind the smudge of her pursed lips. His first thought was of their worth— an animal with blunted teeth does not kill, does not consume, does not survive. He could measure the roundness of hers from the front door.

Jasper loves Bella Swan the way a mountain lion loves the flutter of a doe’s eyelashes. He loves her the way a predator will crush the skull of his prey between his jaws as soon as its hooves hit the mud. Flushed pale cheeks, shaking fingers closed around the ironed crease of his collar, a galvanized grip around his shoulders as he unbuttons her blouse, his scarred hand skimming across the fragile skin of her stomach in the second floor janitor's closet. Her heart speeds up like a rabid hare in the quick swell of an underbrush escape.

Her mouth is wet and absolving against his canines, the rise of her breasts against his chest, soft and warm blooded. The clench of her tightening walls around him ricochets like a bullet in his mind. Each ragged prayer another chip at the drywall. Her throat, a welcome mat to all his blackest desires. His name rattles out past her rosey lips as he bites down. The cherry lacquer paints his lips red.

_Jasper loves his wife, but_ **_he has always loved the hunt more._ **


End file.
